La Demonio embarazada
by Panquesito-chan
Summary: Erza, la demonio Erza, cada mujer tiene sus cambios de humor cuando esta en la gestacion de su hijo, normalmente no es mucho trabajo hacer que se calmer, pero Erza esta en otro nivel, de vida o muerte.(Sorry mal summary xd)


**ola mina-san aquí fiore con un nuevo fic.**

 **Como nació fácil estaba aburrida y aburrimiento + hoja + lápiz= la demonio embarazada.**

 **Espero que les guste y ya no les quito mas su tiempo a leer.**

 **ACLARAR: Fairy tail no pertenece le pertenece a el troll de hiro mashima que hace algunos días nos quito a acuario Ahora si a leer.**

 **En una parte del mundo (N/T: no tengo idea de cuál no pregunten)**

* * *

-mooo….oto-san y estoy cansada-se quejaba una niña de cabellos rosas

-falta poco recuerda que lo hacemos por…..tu tía erza…..además tu madre y hermano también están ayudando.-hablo Natsu a su hija

-está bien.-se resigno.

Nashi dragneel ella tenía el cabello rosa ojos chocolates y la figura de su madre, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con tirantes y unas sandalias.

-recuerda que si no cumplimos…Erza….-trago saliva.-…..nos mata.-cuando pronuncio la última palabra sudo frio.

-habla por ti porque a mi….no me mataría….amenos que… m-e quite toda mi colección de libros favoritos…..eso seria como matarme…-ahora ella estaba en el estado de su padre.-no hay tiempo que perder ya nos falta poco solo tres montañas mas y llegamos.-finalizo y hacía empezar a correr gran velocidad por su "vida" (libros)

 _ **En algún lugar lejano**_ **(creo que están en una selva CREO…XD)**

-Oka-san…me voy a sentar en esa piedra ya estoy muy cansado….-hablo un chico rubio

Ryu un rubio de ojos jade y la piel morena, y tenia 15

-no ryu…..solo nos falta atravesar una selva mas y pasar por el rio rocoso.-le respondió Lucy a su hijo a y ella también estaba cansada muy cansada pero ella quería terminar lo mas pronto posible.

- _suspira-_ bueno pero solo lo hago para que la tía erza no nos-traga saliva-…mate-y sudo frio.

-no te quejes que no eres el único que sufre TODO el gremio de ve estar en las misma o incluso peor…..a demás tu hermana y tu papa deben estar igual que nosotros.-finalizo Lucy.

 **En el gremio.**

Seguramente se preguntan ¿Por qué?...simple Erza Fernández estaba embarazada y cuando ella está embarazada y no era nada fácil ya que todos en el gremio estaban para los mandados de erza y si no cumplían ella les daba un castigo así que no les quedaba más que obedecer, para la fortuna del gremio y a la vez desgracia se encontraba en su último mes de embarazo lo cual también es malo ya que erza se pone más malvada….digo…exigente. _**(N/T:mmm me voy a desviar un poco para explicar bien lo de las familias….XD)**_

La familia Dragneel Natsu y Lucy se casaron después de estar un año como novios y después de un tiempo la vida los bendijo con dos bellos hijos los cual eran mellizos Nashi y Ryu que actualmente tiene 15 años. Nashi afortunada mente tenía la personalidad de su madre pero de vez en cuando se descontrolaba y podía ser como su padre por otro lado ryu tiene la misma personalidad que su padre de no ser por su cabello rubio muchos diría que es la réplica de Natsu.

Los fullbuster después de que juvia acosara mucho a gray logro que se casara con ella. Gray se dio cuenta que la amaba cuando es tuvo a punto de perderla pero eso ya es otra historia….después de que se casaron tuvieron un hijo el cual es silver fullbuster de 15 años el es una réplica de su padre y también personalidad con la diferencia que tiene el cabello de juvia, después de un tiempo juvia tuvo una hija la cual se llama sora fullbuster ella tiene el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

Los Fernández de alguna forma jellal se caso con erza pero no es parte de Fairy tail bueno después de que se casaron erza quedo embarazada y fue en ese momento que descubrieron que erza embarazada no era bonito. Cuando nació su hijo luka fernande que para la fortuna del gremio tenia la personalidad de jellal bueno casi siempre por que cuando se enojaba podía ser igual o peor que su madre a.. también tiene el cabello de erza y los ojos de jellal….y próxima mente su segundo hijo(a).

Los redox Levy y gajeel se casaron poco después que Natsu y Lucy fue una gran sorpresa cuando el gremio se entero de esa noticia ya que se habían casado en secreto después Levy quedo embarazada y dio a luz a una hermosa nena la cual llamaron gavy redox que actual mente tiene 14 años para la fortuna del gremio tenia la personalidad de Levy bueno la mayor parte del tiempo porque a veces podía ser como su padre, ella tiene el cabello de su padre y los ojos de su madre.

En el gremio se formaron varias parejas y familias cabe decir en ese año hubieron muchos casamientos y después nacimientos.

Volviendo al tema erza embarazada todo el gremio sufre TODO y como nadie podía negarse a erza tenía que obedecer. Primero erza mando a los dragneel que prepararan un pastel de fresa y no cualquier fresa bueno Natsu y Nashi fueron a buscar esa fresa por otra parte , Lucy y ryu fueron por unos ingredientes suma mentes raros para hacer el glaseado

Mientras tanto erza mando a los fullbuster a la horrible misión de limpiar la casa de erza ya que erza al estar embarazada tira la casa por la ventana. Los redox ellos se encargaban de la alimentación de erza y eso también era difícil ya que erza pedía cosas súper raras y al extremo de cosas no apta para humanos, todo el gremio se movía de un lado a otro incluso el maestro estaba para los mandados de erza pero el que mas sufría era jellal tenia que aguantar los raros cambios de humor, caprichos y para remate Viven juntos una vez erza lo uso como asiento y este no pudo negarse ya que el que se negaba sufría el castigo de erza, el hijo de erza estaba en la misma situación que su padre…pobres

-¡LUKA¡ DONDE ESTA MI JUGO.-grito erza la razón llevaba 30.s esperando su amado jugo.

-aquí esta oka-sama.-le respondió con mucho miedo su hijo.

-donde están mis fideos con helado.-exclamo erza que le gritaba a Levy.

-toma erza.-y le dio sus fideos con helados.

-Levy los fulbuster terminaron con mi casa…... quiero tomar una siesta-hablo erza a Levy.

-n-no todavía siguen limpiado-respondió Levy y erza gruño entre dientes.

 **Con los fullbuster.**

-Esto es un desastre.-exclamo gray mientras miraba la sala de la casa.

Por que?..sencillo había comida desparramada por todo el suelo al igual que la ropa que estaba por todos lados y también habían varias cosas rotas. Solo les faltaba limpiar esa parte de la casa y se podrían ir, pero no se compara con el desorden de su habitación matrimonial esa sí que fue un desafío.

-gray-sama no se queje que no se compara con la habitación de erza….y de hecho…..silver todavía sigue temblando.-finalizo juvia con una gotita en la cien por el comportamiento de su hijo aunque no lo culpo, el hijo de juvia estaba en un rincón de la casa en posición fetal mientras temblaba y murmuraba cosas.

-…..ese…es el….infierno…no voy hacer el mismo…..vi al diablo.-y entre otras cosas y su hermana estaba en la misma situación.

-…..adios a mi bella infancia…trauma…nada va hacer lo mismo….-murmuraba en el mismo rincón que su hermano …pobres que habrán visto.

 **Con Natsu y Nashi.**

 **-** ¡aquí es¡…por fin.-gritaba Natsu de felicidad en medio de un campo de fresas.

-alto ahí oto-san…la fresa que buscamos esta pasando la otro montaña.-exclamo Nashi frente a su padre. Natsu al escuchar eso se queda en blanco.

-¡NOOOOO¡.-grito Natsu así al cielo.

 **Con Lucy y ryu.**

-¡NO¡….QUIERO….subirme a ese monstro¡.-gritaba ryu que se aferraba aun árbol

-no tenemos opción nuestra único camino es bajar por le rio.-exclamaba Lucy mientras tiraba de su hijo.-vamos tenemos que subir al vote.-Lucy seguía tirando de su hijo.

-¡NO POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD¡.-suplicaba ryu que seguía aferrado al árbol, y en eso a Lucy se le ocurre una gran idea.

-bien…..pero recuerda que la tia erza t…-no pudo terminar ya que ryu ya estaba en el vote…..mareado.-sabía que iba a funcionar…..con Natsu también funciona Jejeje.-se hablo a sí misma y muy orgullosa de su "técnica".

 **Con los fullbuster.**

-TERMINAMOS¡.-exclamo gray feliz por haber terminado con…el infierno….digo la casa de erza **(N/T: mina-san no le digan a erza que dije eso… SHHHH..).**

-juvia cree que debemos ir nos.-dijo cansada.

-si….vámonos antes que los niños se traumen más de lo que ya están.-respondió gray mientras miraba a sus hijos que seguían en ese rincón temblando y murmurando cosas.

 **Con los redox.**

-oto-san…no te comas los utensilios.-regaño gavy a su padre en eso Levy se para frente a el

-gajeel no te comas esos utensilios que no son del gremio si no de erza… además son sus preferidos- exclamo Levy ¿risueña?

En eso gajeel se le cae los utensilios que tenía en la boca y se queda en blanco como papel.

¡-estoy jodido¡- exclamo en bajo así mismo aun blanco del susto

-oka-san porque le mentiste esos utensilios que se estaba comiendo eran del gremio no de la tía erza- le susurro gavy a su madre en el oído.

-a porque me la debía jaja- hablo con estrellitas en sus ojos y una aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Oka-san ha veces das miedo- temerosa de lo maligna que podía llegar a ser su madre.

-¡jellal!- grito erza haciendo que jellal temblara del susto.

-¡s-si…c-cariño!- tartamudeo jellal asustado por lo que le podía pedir su esposa ya que la ultima vez no fue nada lindo.

-necesito que seas mi mesita para apoyar mis pies- ordeno erza y jellal como un perrito obedeció y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en el suelo como mesita y erza al apoyar sus pies hiso que las costillar de jellal crujieran. Al paso de un rato las puertas del gremio se abrieron de en par en par.

-volvimos ¡-exclamo gray desde la entrada del gremio junto a su familia.

-bienvenidos. Como les fue con la limpieza.-hablo mirajane desde la barra amable mente con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-bien…creo.-hablo refiriéndose a sus hijos que al parecer fueron a un rincón alejado. Mirajane observo un momento a los primogénitos de gray ya que se avían alejado y estaban como raritos

-oye gray que les sucede a tus hijos se ven…asustado.-pregunto mirajane por la rara actitud de los niños.

-jejjej.-risa nerviosa-.-…..digamos que vieron el cuarto de erza.-explico gray, en los labios de mirajane se formo una gran ¨O¨.

-hooo…..ahora todo tiene sentido…..pobres deben haber sufrido mucho.-se compadeció mirajane que se había acercado a los niños y estos asintieron.

-¿cuanto tiempo crees que estén así?.-pregunto gray.

-mmmm….ken estuvo…. Creo… que… estuvo así una semana o dos.-hablo mirajane recordando cómo es tuvo su hijo esos días **(N/T: ken(16) hijo de mirajane y laxus).** Unos minutos después las puertas del gremio se abrieron nuevamente y ahí estaba la familia dragneel.

-¡estamos de vuelta¡.-grito Natsu con du gran sonrisa junto con toda su familia **(N/T: Lucy y ryu se encontraron en el tren con Natsu y Nashi).**

-bienve..-fue cortada por erza.

-¡LOS DRAGNEEL, DONDE ESTA EL PASTEL¡.-grito eso basto para que los Dragneel mayores partieran a la cocina a preparar el famoso pastel, por otro lado Nashi y ryu fueron donde sora y silver ya que seguían en un rincon temblando…todo eso en una palabra mmmm…..raritos.

-¿oee….que les paso se ven mal?.-pregunto Nashi preocupada ya que sus amigos temblaban.

-jajajjajja te ves fatal jajajajaj.-se burlo ryu de silver, pero este no le hiso caso.

-tía erza…cuarto…infierno….limpieza.-logro articular silver mientras temblaba.

-adiós…. infancia….trauma.-fueron las palabras que logro articular sora y también temblaba

Esas palabras bastaron para que Nashi y Ryu comprendieran todo y se pusieron blancos como papel ¿porque? Simple ellos pasaron por lo mismo el mes pasado y estuvieron asi por un semana junto con Natsu pero el estuvo dos días asi.

-comprendo tu trauma sora/silver.-hablaron Nashi y ryu al unisonó con sus manos en sus hombres mientras asentían con su cabeza.

 **Con Natsu y Lucy (cocina).**

-Natsu bate el glaseado mi entras yo hago el bizcocho.-ordeno Lucy el por su parte asintió. Después de un rato ya estaban a punto de terminar.

-ya…casi…ya casi….-decía Lucy mientras acomodaba la fresa.

-¡LISTO¡.-gritaron Natsu y Lucy felices.

-bien llevemos el pastel a erza antes que se enoje más de lo que esta.-hablo Natsu y salieron de la cocina con el pastel en las manos. Y ahora se encontraban frente a erza.

-t-toma…e-erza.-hablo nervioso Natsu mientras le extendía el pastel.

-no gracias me dio asco.-dijo erza como si nada y tenía una cara asqueada.

-¿¡QUE¡?.-grito todo el gremio, no es normal que erza rechacé un pastel y menos si es de fresa.

-Aleja el pastel de mi.-hablo erza.-pero el pastel no es pa-fue cortada por Natsu.

-Erza…-susurro.-¡SABES CUANTO NOS DEMORAMOS EN BUSCAR DE LOS INGREDIENTES Y ADEMAS PREPARARLO.-grito Natsu a los cuatro vientos unos segundos después Natsu se dio cuenta de su gran error y todos los del gremio pensaron " _esta jodido"_ pero ya era tarde.

-Natsu…-susurro erza.-sabes….tienes que aprender a escuchar a las personas.-erza estaba parada en frente de Natsu y su voz era terrorífica. Natsu sudo frio.

-¡EL PASTEL ERA PARA TU FAMILIA POR HABERME AYUDADO. TAMPOCO SOY UN MALA GRADECIDA ¡.-le grito a Natsu esto que Natsu tuviera miedo y mucho e los del gremio pensaban _"y nosotros estamos pintados"_ pero por su bien se quedaron callados porque ellos a preciaban su vida y mucho

-ahora recibirás tu castigo.-exclamo erza Natsu intento escapar pero tarde erza lo había atrapado y le dio la paliza de su vida.

 **9 meses después.**

Nueve meses desde que Natsu recibió su paliza un mes después de eso erza había dado a luz a una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Escarlet Fernández y jellal con un mano rota…..otra vez, cuando ella nació todo el gremio festejo por dos razones primera por la nueva integrante y segunda por que la esclavitud había terminado y actual mente escarlet tenia ocho meses.

-Chicos…. Tengo un anuncio importante.-inmediatamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y prestar atención a erza-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA¡.-anuncio y todo el gremio quedo blanco.

-¿¡QUE¡?.-grito todo el gremio y hubo uno que otro comentario.

-no otra vez.

-jellal por que no paras de reproducirte.-esa fue cana.

-jellal no te podías esperar un poco mas.-y así uno que otro comentario.

-así que…chicos será lo mismo que la ultima vez.-dijo como si nada erza.

-haaaa…..lo siento erza veras hace un mes planee un viaje familiar y….nos vamos hoy durante nueve meses.-hablo Natsu lo mas calmado que pudo.-Lucy, Nashi, Ryu vámonos que si no perderemos el tren.-y estaba saliendo del gremio cuando….

-oe….Natsu no recuerdas que lo planificamos los dos.-hablo gray nervioso y sin previo aviso tomo a su esposa e hijos y salió del gremio sin dejar que Natsu protestara y las dos familias salieron del gremio como flecha.

Y así los Dragneel y Fullbuster se salvaron del embarazo de Erza de viaje supuesta mente "planificado" y por alguna extraña razón Erza les creyó y dejo que se fueran total todavía tenia a casi todo el gremio para torturar…..digo para….ayudar.

- _malditos suertudos_.-pensó todo el gremio al unisonó

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **F:OLISS….espero que les haya justado y perdón por las faltas ortográficas…una cosita llore mucho con lo que paso en el capitulo del sábado pasado.**

 **Otra cosita…si quieran que haga un fic sobre las vacaciones de los fullbuster y dragneel**

 **Diganmelo por los comentarios y yo les cumpliré su deseo**

 **mmmmmm…..haber creo que eso es todo.**

 **Y que les valla bonito.**

 **Se despide su amiga fiore**

 **W: no ise nada ;-;**

 **YANNE**


End file.
